plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-in-the-Box Zombie
The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is a zombie in a strait jacket carrying an exploding jack-in-the-box. If the jack-in-the-box explodes before the zombie has been killed, the zombie is destroyed along with all the plants around it (it has the range of a deadly Cherry Bomb), although other Zombies will not be harmed. Its weakness is the Magnet-shroom, which steals the Jack-in-the-Box. This zombie can be useful for saving some sun for Cherry Bombs if you hypnotize it and it detonates around the zombies, but it will be very deadly on Survival: Endless if it detonates next to (a) plant (s) crucial to your setup and can take a few flags to recover from if you don't fail before you recover. It is the sixteenth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode, and the first zombie encountered in the Fog levels. Suburban Almanac Entry Jack-in-the-Box Zombie This zombie carries an explosive surprise. Toughness: medium Speed: fast Special: jack-in-the-box explodes Weakness: magnet-shroom This zombie shivers, not because he's cold but because he's crazy. Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Kills itself when its Jack-in-the-box explodes. Strategy A Magnet-shroom will remove the Jack-in-the-Box, but this will not work in levels with a high density of zombies. It's a good idea to plant a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front of them in Survival: Endless, as there will be too many zombies to counter them all properly. During the Night, use a mixture of Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. Since the Gloom-shrooms in the first columns of the Pool (that are commonly found in many Survival: Endless strategies) are especially vulnerable to their attacks, special attention should be paid to them. Use a combination of Ice-shrooms and instant kills to counter the Jack-in-the-box Zombies; In the absence of Gargantuars or Zombonis, placing a Garlic in each of the two rows beside the pond when a wave of Zombies come might also be a good idea. However, in the DS version, much like the Zombie Yeti as it escapes after a short while, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will explode after a short while, so the best thing to use other plants (such as the Gattling Pea and Torch Wood) to deal with the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. It may be a pain, so the best plant is to always use the Magnet-Shroom. In Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie always explodes as soon as it is revealed, so if you find it in a vase with a Plantern, it is best to not break the vase and leave it there until there are no vases nearby that it could destroy. If its Jack-in-the-Box is stolen right as you break its vase, it will march toward your house as it would in survival or adventure. It also destroys nearby vases and reveals their contents. Note that a hypnotized Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will blow up other Zombies when it explodes, and not harm your plants, making it a point to hypnotize them in large waves of zombies. Dynamite Because there are no Jack-in-the-box Zombies in the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-box Zombies are replaced with a red Dynamite, which has the same function. Once the fuse in the Dynamite runs out, it will explode in a similar fashion. Gallery Magnet Shroom3.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a jack-in-the-box. 003.GIF|Animated Jack-in-the Box Zombie Last Stand 2.jpg|A Jack-in-the-Box Zombie about to explode. expxke.JPG|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's explosion DS Jack-in-the-Box Zombie.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in the DS version DS SPROING!.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's explosion in the DS version DS Jack-in-the-Box Zombie about to explode.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie about to explode in the DS version jack-in-the-box.png|HD Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Trivia *It will be really painful when Jack-in-the-Box Zombie walk over a Spikeweed (although normal damage is dealt). *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's almanac entry says that he is crazy. **The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie winds up a Jack-in-the-box that will end up killing himself, probably because he's crazy. *Even after a Magnet-shroom pulls the Jack-in-the-Box out of its hands, the zombie will continue to move its hands as if it was still holding the box. This could be because he is crazy as said in the Suburban Almanac. It could also be that he is too stupid to notice that it's gone. *As Jack-in-the-Box Zombies die when their jack-in-the-boxes blow up, they are the only zombies which can die without being hit (besides the Squash Zombie and the Jalapeno Zombie.) *When in Survival or Last Stand, these are annoying as when most of the flags are done and the lawn is full of plants, not killing them in time results in a lot of pain and frustration in the end. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is one of only three zombies (with feet) which don't wear shoes, the other two being the Imp and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible.) *When a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's head falls off, it is that of a normal zombie's. This also happens with the Newspaper Zombie. *When a Jack-in-the-Box explodes it may destroy the Pumpkin around a plant but not the plant in it, saving the plant. ** Maybe because the Pumpkin is wide and only the Pumpkin was in range. **Also, if a far enough distance, such as in Column Like You See 'Em, it may blow a plant off a Flower Pot, but not both plants. *If hypnotized zombies are nearby when a Jack-in-the-Box explodes, they will be killed in the explosion and vice versa if the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is hypnotized (as a Cherry Bomb). *In Vasebreaker, if you plant a Magnet-shroom close to a vase with a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and reveal the Zombie, the Magnet-shroom will instantly grab its Jack-in-the-Box and it will walk forward instead of standing there and exploding. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that wear a white outfit (excluding Zombie Yeti because he doesn't wear anything). *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the one of the three zombies that doesn't use its hand to eat, the others being the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie (except for the Gargantuar that smashes the plants, the Catapult Zombie that hurls basketballs and crushes plants, and Dr. Zomboss and the Zomboni that crush plants). *When the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explodes, the word "SPROING!!" along with a purple explosion will appear. *Before the Jack-in-the-Box explodes, the Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie will scream as it is surprised by the Jack-in-the-Box. Dr. Zomboss has the same facial expression when his Zombot blows up. *The Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and the Imp are the only zombies that smile, albeit an evil smile. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Gargantuar,the Giga-Gargantuar and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies that carry an item that is not a shield. *The Jack-in-the Box Zombie, the Football Zombie and the Giga Football Zombie are the only zombies that remain fast even after their shields or objects carried are stolen or destroyed. *The reason of Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's clothing may be because he was at a mental hospital before death. *The Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie cannot eat a Spikerock, but it can destroy a full-health Spikerock with only one explosion. *Pop Goes the Weasel plays on the Jack-in-The Box Zombie's Jack-in-the-Box. *The Jack-in-the Box Zombie is the only zombie that plays music. The music played when a Dancing Zombie appears isn't from the Dancing Zombie itself, but the Jack-in-the Box Zombie's music comes from the box it's spinning, as when the box is taken, the music ends. *While the Jack-in-the-Box does target your house, its jack-in-the-box prevents it from getting that far. Therefore, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will never get the chance to eat your brains, unless the jack-in-the-box is stolen by a Magnet-shroom. *In the Nintendo DS versions, they keep on exploding after going through a few squares as the music doesn't keep repeating all over to annoy you. **Therefore, choosing them in Versus Mode on the DS is a waste of slots as it will only get up to the separating line before exploding. *In the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is replaced with the Dynamite due to its lack of presence in the version. *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Zomboni, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pogo Zombie and Digger Zombie are the only zombies that make noise before entering. **Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Gargantuar, and Pogo Zombie, Digger Zombie are the only zombies that also make noise while on the lawn (Other than the regular "Brains" noises). **Though the Digger Zombie only makes noise before it finishes digging and pops up. *Its weapon and the Jalapeno Zombie's explosions are the strongest zombie attacks in the game. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is one of two zombies that can destroy instant kills, the other one being the Bungee Zombie (if timed correctly). *The Jack-in-the-box Zombie is the only zombie that can kill a Squash, with the exception of the Peashooter Zombie, (which kills Squash with its peas) the Gatling Pea Zombie, the Jalapeno Zombie, and the Catapult Zombie (which kills the Squash with basketballs). Bungee Zombies can steal Squash but not kill it. *He is immune to freezing, hypnosis, butter and damage when he is about to explode. However, he is not immune to explosions, and can be killed right before he explodes. *It is weird that in Versus Mode he only costs 100 brains, as opposed of the actual Cherry Bombs costs 150. **Maybe it's because Cherry Bombs are more accurate than Jack-in-the-box Zombies, as there is a high chance of it failing to explode, or exploding at a place where it does not affect the opponent's plants (if it explodes too soon). *In Versus Mode, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explodes whenever it meets a plant. *Despite he is not wearing shoes, Spikeweed does normal damage against it. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie can killed by explosive when about to explode. **But if timed correctly, the jack-in-the-box will explode before the explosive plant explode and the explosive plant will die if on the range. But it can turn into a walking Cherry Bomb if hypnotize by an Hypno-shroom. *It is the only zombie that can die by itself other than the Squash Zombie and Jalapeno Zombie. *The Jack-in-the-Box zombie's explosion color is the same as the Doom-shroom's explosion. *It is one of the 3 types of zombies that kill themselves to take out a plant. The other two are the Squash Zombie and the Jalapeno Zombie. **However, it is the only zombie that kills itself that isn't from ZomBotany. *In the DS version, the head of clown inside the Jack-in-the-Box is slightly bigger in comparison with the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's head. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Fog Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Fog Encountered Zombies